Hope
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Porque ella fue más que la hermana menor. Es más que culpa, perdida o negación. Ella era la esperanza, su esperanza... Y Carol lo puede ver. En Memoria de Beth Greene.


_**¡Hola!**_

_**Disclairme: **__Ningún personaje me pertenece, quizá solo los sentimientos. Sí lo hicieran, Beth aún estaría viva. _

_Canción recomendada: Someday -__Nickelback_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope<strong>

**(Esperanza)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Someday, somehow<em>_  
><em>_gonna make it allright"_

_**Someday - Nickelback**_

* * *

><p>Maggie lloraba. Se agarraba del pelo, golpeaba el suelo, hundía los dedos en la tierra húmeda. No dejaba que nadie se le acercara, ni siquiera Glenn, quién a un par de metros de distancia la observaba sin saber qué hacer. Era otra, no era la misma chica que había conocido.<p>

Rick excavaba, a un lado del camino, cerca de un bonito claro. Carl lo había elegido. Lejos de Atlanta, sin caminantes, un lugar tranquilo donde las aves aún tenían voz para cantarles. El ex policía no había levantado la mirada, llevaba las manos desnudas y la piel enrojecida comenzaba a sangrarle, pero él seguía cavando. _Culpa_, la veía en sus ojos, en los gestos, exudando por cada célula. Él había matado al tercer oficial, la moneda de cambio. _Él debió hacer algo_.

"_No, no podía haber hecho nada"_ Pensó, pasando de largo al lado de él.

Arrastraba los pies, aun le dolía el cuerpo magullado y lo agradecía, porque al menos las heridas físicas la mantenían lucida, entera. No como Maggie o Rick, quienes se perdían en ese mar negro y desolador. _Culpa, negación, dolor._ Ella había pasado por ello, antes de la Granja o la Prisión, en aquella autopista, en esos bosques. _Sophia. _

Ella nunca creyó que lo lograrían, hace tiempo que se había dado cuenta que ya no podían salvar a nadie más. Pero aun así regreso a Atlanta, lucho, sobrevivió, rezó por Beth y en verdad llego a creer que podría ayudarla -_A la chica inocente, la niña de campo, la preciosa hija de Hershel_-. Pero a la final, la realidad se había impuesto ante ese montón de ilusiones y fantasías, y ahora no quedaba más que un cuerpo que comenzaba a enfriarse a los pies de Carl.

Abraham, Tara y Rosita vigilaban. Los mantenían a salvo mientras el duelo les laceraba el alma. Sasha se había refugiado con Tyreese, Michonne consolaba a Carl. Maggie se hallaba rota, en Rick ya no quedaba nada que romperse. _Y Daryl... El parecía un hombre condenado. _

Carol lo busco con la mirada hallandolo al otro lado de la carretera, sentado en el césped húmedo, de espalda a la tumba que apenas comenzaba a ser cavada. Y se acercó buscando el temple del cazador, porque en aquella estampa se sentía perdida. _Ella ya no lloraba, el corazón hace tiempo que no le dolía. _Pero a medida que sus doloridas piernas iban acortando la distancia entre ella y el hombre, percibía que su fuerza hace tiempo que había menguado. No había frialdad en su gesto, ni entereza en su rostro. En cambio, se encontró a un hombre destruido, con el rostro deformado por el dolor y la perdida. Las lágrimas empañaban esos ojos claros como no lo había hecho con nadie antes, ni siquiera con su hermano.

"_Se llamaba Merle, y era un hombre abusivo…." _Se dijo así misma.

No lo entendía ¿Dónde estaba el hombre que había luchado sin miedo contra caminantes y bandidos? ¿El que estuvo a punto de dejar a Noah a merced de un caminante? ¿El cazador, el lobo solitario? ¿El hombre que había estado en el infierno y había regresado con su hermano? De repente, ya no recocina a ese tipo en aquel despojo de hombre que lloraba en silencio.

_Algo en ella se rompió_, sí eso era posible.

Se sentó a su lado sin hablar, apreciando como Rick parecía perderse en su tarea de excavador.

"_No Rick, no es tú culpa. Nada de esto lo es."_ Quería decirle, más las palabras parecían haberse perdido muy en el fondo de ella. _"Déjenla ir. Nosotros no podíamos salvarla, no ahora, no así."_

Sin querer observar más aquella escena, ladeo su rostro y se concentró en el hombre a su lado. Ya no era el niño que había intentado salvar, rescatar de aquella tormenta que se le antojaba su pasado. Ahora era un hombre de un material distinto a aquel que conoció en un campamento en las afueras de Atlanta.

- ¿Qué ocurrió cuando escaparon de la prisión? - Preguntó, la brisa de la tarde acarició su rostro.

- Ya no importa - Espeto él, llevándose las manos al rostro y barriendo cualquier rastro de lágrimas.- _Ella está muerta_.

Carol no lo contradijo, _era la verdad_. En aquel mundo todos morían. _Ed, Sophia, Lori, T-Dog, Hershel, Beth…_ _Todos morírian._ No había otra opción, luchar por un día más, aferrarse a ese último aliento, hasta que la muerte te alcanzara; pues por más que lo intentara, nadie podía correr más rápido que ella. Se había dado cuenta de ello, aunque hasta ese momento lo aceptaba. Había intentado proteger a su hija, ayudar a Lori, salvar a sus compañeros de la prisión, ir por Beth. No importaba que tanto lo intentara, la muerte siempre los alcanzaba y ella no podía hacer nada para detenerla, _ninguno de ellos_.

- No podíamos hacer nada - Susurro, a la distancia pudo ver como Rick parecía a punto de enloquecer siendo calmado por Tyreese, quién lo reemplazo en su tarea.- No podíamos salvarla.

- Es mi culpa - Dijo Daryl, arrastrando las palabras, con la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas.- Debí haberla detenido, no debí permitir que se la llevaran. Yo corrí tras ellos…

Carol negó.

- No, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Sobreviviste…

- ¡No! - Exclamo el hombre, volteándose para observar a la mujer.- ¡No! _Ella tenía que vivir…_

Su reacción la tomó por sorpresa, más de alguna forma se las arregló para mantener la compostura. No lo entendía. El dolor de Maggie es palpable, comprensible, fue a su hermana pequeña a quién le dieron un tiro en la cabeza. De Rick lo comprendía, la responsabilidad, el honor, la deuda que seguramente asume que el hombre posee ante la memoria de Hershel. Hasta las lágrimas de Carl o las de aquel chico, Noah ¿Pero Daryl? Él no había compartido con la rubia, al menos no que ella supiera.

- Ayúdame a comprender…- Le pidió, siendo lo más sincera que podía - ¿Quién era Beth Greene para ti?

Y lo vio en los ojos del cazador antes de que le respondiera, en sus manos despeinándose el cabello con frustración o en el escupitajo que lanzo a un lado de él. En la forma en que se mordisqueo el pulgar y parecía estar a punto de salir corriendo, quizá dispuesto a llevarse por delante a cuanto caminante se le cruzara en el camino. Lo apreció antes, en su perseverancia, en el deseo de regresar a Beth sana y salvo al grupo. Antes, cuando se reencontraron y él la rodeo con sus brazos, dándole en la bienvenida. En ese nuevo hombre que ahora se desmoronaba ante sus ojos.

- _Esperanza_ - Dijo, con voz rota.- Ya no queda más gente buena. _Ella era única…_

Susurro, poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hasta la tumba con paso decidido, reemplazando a Tyreese tras una palmada en la espalda.

Aun no lograba entenderlo o quizá sí, porque ella había conocido a la pequeña Greene. Su voz, su mirada, sus gestos. Esa inocencia incorruptible en un mundo que se encontraba hundido en la miseria. No sabía lo que Daryl y Beth vivieron, lo que sí sabía era que había sido lo suficientemente intenso para sembrar la semilla de la esperanza en un hombre que nunca había soñado con un futuro mejor.

- De verdad, eras la última luz en este mundo.- Admitió la mujer, sonriendo tristemente y alzando la mirada al cielo.- Adiós, Beth. _Esperanza…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de la autora.<strong>__ Volví a ver Code, y lo odio. Ahora entiendo un poco mejor todo, pero la muerte de Beth sigue doliendo horrores. Obviamente, este episodio va dedicado a la rubia, es mí forma de honrar su memoria sin decirle adiós todavía (aun me queda mucho que escribir de ella). Además, es una forma de adentrarnos en la mente de Carol, que a veces se me antoja un personaje con demasiados conflictos morales._

_Lo sé, es una historia un poco loca y la redacción quizá algo pesada, lenta, hay un montón de puntos y seguidos. Pero eso es la idea. En fin, son las 3.28 de la mañana, y creo que debería dormir._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
